Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM
Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM, known in Japan as the Mitchell Van Morgan: Mitchell Ultimate Hero (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン：ミッチェル・アルティメット・ヒーロー, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an Morugan: Mitcheru arutimetto hīrō), is the very first installment of the fighting game series Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM. It is now a Greatest Hits title. Like some other Mitchell games in Japan, this one was available in two covers: one featuring Mitchell Van Morgan along with several different characters in the background, and the other with Gavin O'Neal Davis and several other characters. The game was released on September 30, 2007 in Japan, June 13, 2007 in North America, and October 19, 2007 in Europe. Gameplay Ultimate MVM features a similar gameplay experience to Ultimate Ninja, featuring many of the same gameplay elements and geography. The game replaces the arcade-style story mode from the original game with an RPG-esque story mode that loosely covers the events up to episode 96 in the anime as well as a filler arc made up for the game involving a special seal made by Orochimaru. This is the last game to feature support characters until Ultimate Ninja 5 as they were excluded in Ultimate Ninja 3. This time, the support characters are no longer fixed and all characters in the game have the ability to become support characters. There are special techniques and jutsus that can be used. Some characters feature the ability to activate special mode by inflicting the special techniques which enhances their status and gives them new abilities. It also features several items, like shuriken and kunai. There are many multi-layered stages from around the ''Naruto'' universe, including the Hidden Leaf Village, the Chunin Exam arena, and the Forest of Death. The game also uses support characters such as Naruto's support being Iruka, or Sasuke's support being Kakashi Hatake. The game features an arcade style story mode. Although the game loosely covers the events in the original manga from the Introduction arc up to the Invasion of Konoha arc, the game's twelve stories are meant to depict the events from different characters' perspectives and as the result some of them deviates from the original source (such as Neji being declared the winner in his fight with Naruto). Each stories consist of up to six battles divided by dialogues in a manga style display, one of many homages to its source material. In the original Japanese version, there were only 12 characters; however, Namco Bandai has added the ability to separately select both the Curse Mark Sasuke and Nine-Tailed Naruto as bonus characters in the North American and European versions. As these characters were already available in the Japanese version as transformations (of Sasuke and Naruto respectively), both of these characters have lost the ability to transform into their stronger versions during battle. The original Japanese transformation would later served as the ground up for the transformations in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3.) Features There is a total of 32 characters featured in the game (33 in the Japanese version with the inclusion of Doto Kazahana as a promotion for the movie Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. The promotion also include two stages from the movie that were not included in the overseas version). All characters have the ability to activate special modes during battle (unlike the original game which restrict the modes to several characters). External links * it:Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM Category:3D fighting games Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:CyberConnect2 games Category:THQ games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Ultimate MVM Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games developed in Japan